What a Character!
by Renji-sama
Summary: What happens when Ichigo appears in the real world? What happens to the unfortunate, or VERY fortunate, teen who meets him? YAOI and such in later chapters... maybe some violence? We'll see... I do not own Bleach.
1. Chapter 1: Homeroom Blues

What a Character!

Chapter 1:

Homeroom Blues

I sigh as my Converse make dry patches in the dew-ridden grass as I trudge across the soccer field to yet another year in school. The moistness was soaking into my shoes and made my feet feel uncomfortable, but taking the shortcut through the field cut off about three minutes of walking around it. I sigh again as I step on to school property, dreading another year of school, but also glad that it will be my last. I tromp up the stairs to my homeroom, the one I've had for three years, so it was no challenge finding it. My locker, on the other hand, was nowhere near it and I let a slight groan pass my lips as I looked at the slip my homeroom teacher gave me informing me my locker was on the third floor. _So much for using my locker this year, I am _so_ not going all the way upstairs every morning. _I think to myself. I let loose another audible sigh and slouch my shoulders as I take a seat in my homeroom desk, crossing my arms and lowering my head in despair.

"Is everything all right?" A soothing voice comes from behind my desk, momentarily startling me, for it was a voice I had never heard before, but one that seemed quite familiar. I whip around and am face to face with a tall, slender teen. But it was not his body that first caught my eyes, it was his _hair_. The shock of orange was one that no one could miss, even if only at a glance in the hall way.

Never seeing the teen here before in my life, and after three years in the same homeroom you'd think I would have seen him before, I suddenly notice I am just staring at him, mouth agape. Quickly coming to my senses, I reply, "Ah, yeah I guess so. Umm… I mean, it _is_ school, and well, who likes that?"

"I totally and completely agree," Was his short answer, accompanied by a slight nod, making his hair ruffle a bit. I was still quite sure I had seen him before, but couldn't quite place the where.

"I haven't seen you here before, new I'm guessing?" I tentatively ask the orange-haired teen.

"Yeah, transferred here from Japan, and how rude I am, my name is Ichigo." He replied with a wide grin, which soon morphed into one of confusion as my jaw nearly dropped to the ground. I had to hold on to the sides of my desk to prevent myself from falling to the floor. He gave me another quizzical look as it dawned on me who this orange-haired adolescent was.

"I, you… _Strawberry_?" I managed to spit out after a few gulping breaths in an attempt to reign myself in.

"Ah, what? How did you know that? Only my friends call me that…" He trailed off and gave me another quizzical look. Finally regaining sense, I ask, "Okay, you came from Japan, right?" He nods, "And you are new here…" He nods again, "And your last name is Kurosaki." At this, Ichigo's eyes went wide in surprise, and for once I was grateful almost no one went to homeroom or paid any attention, including the teacher. I didn't know what he was going to do; I had taken a chance and had been straight forward with him.

It was now his turn to have his jaw drop almost to the floor, and all he could sputter was, "But how would you… How do you… Where would you… _What_?" His eyes opened even further as I watched his pupils dilate to the sudden increase in light. I quickly look to the floor, a slight flush on my cheeks for I knew _exactly_ who it was, a person I was so familiar with, as was millions of other people, and to have him sit behind me in a desk in _my_ school in _real life_ was almost too much to muster. As my head started spinning, I noticed his probably was too and stood to make a hasty getaway. But he was having no such thoughts. Grabbing my arm, he plopped me right down again, his touch sending strange feelings up my spine.

"Okay, give it to me straight, how do you know who I am?" His chocolate brown orbs glared into mine with such a fierce concentration I was lost for words, and _god_ his eyes were just like how I thought they'd be. This sent a fresh flush up on my cheeks and he instantly took notice, for it stood out against my pale skin. His eyes softened a bit, probably thinking he was scaring me a bit, which was a total understatement since he was completely freaking me out. I take another breath, sigh and close my eyes, hoping that when I open them he will have magically disappeared. No such luck. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"What classes do you have?" I asked totally off topic, meaning to find a time to break the news to him. He was slightly startled at my change of topic but nodded and pulled out his schedule.

It was the exact same as mine.

"Well then, seems like we're going tah have an interesting year, huh?" He grinned and tilted his head to the side in amusement. Another flush came to my cheeks, forcing me to put my head down once again, covering my face with my long bangs.

"Awe, don't be shy, it must mean _something_ if we have the same classes and you know my name already, by the way, I didn't catch yours." He gave another grin and leaned forward in his desk towards mine.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Amelia Norrell. Not as fun and exciting as yours." I manage a weak grin back.

"And don't forget, you are American as well, me, I'm Japanese so yeah, I'd have a different name to you, but to me, my name is just embarrassing, mostly to the meaning of it…" He trailed off again and looked slightly to the side.

"Yeah your dad does have a strange sense of humor." I add with a light chuckle, completely forgetting that the teen knew nothing about how much I already knew about him, and suddenly gasp and clasp my hand over my mouth at my slip.

He gave me another quizzical look and decided to shrug it off, for now. Finally the bell signaling the end of homeroom went off, and a small sigh escaped my lips.

"Well then, new-buddy-who-seems-to-know-everything-about-me, let's go to class, shall we?" He studied me with a measured grin and made way for the door. Getting there he stopped and turned around, "Uh, which way?"

I laugh slightly and turn left down the hallway, turning around to wait for him to follow. We move through the crowd, me expertly ducking and weaving through the throng of people, while he kept getting caught up in the most congested parts of the hallway. I sigh and grab onto his elbow, leading him through the students crowding our path.

"Yeesh! You Americans have such crowded hallways! You seem tah know what you're doing." He winked and I just rolled my eyes and blushed slightly as I towed him to our first class, economics.

We get to the room and look at the seating chart projected onto the wall via the overhead projector. I could feel some of the color drain from my face as I saw where I sat, namely _who_ I was sitting next to, for it was none other than the tall orange-haired teen next to me.

We had already gotten stares walking down the hallway, and now even more as my fellow classmates I had known forever saw me walk in with him, the new, strange and tantalizing character, and I could see almost everyone eyeing his ginger mane, and his obviously toned body as his lean form stood next to mine.

"Would yah lookit that? We sit next to each other!" He exclaimed and to my astonishment threw his arm over my shoulder and led me to our seats, making almost everyone stare at him, some in shock, others in envy. He sat me down before plopping himself down next to me.

The whole period I tried to control my breathing, and since it was the first day of school, I didn't need to really pay attention, for it was all instruction and introduction to the class. I could tell he took notice of my carefully measured breathing and eyes that stared straight ahead, along with my white-knuckle death grip on the desk top table. People were still staring whenever the teacher's back turned, making me even more hyper aware of the being next to me.

"Hey, calm down, are you okay?" He asked quietly, breath slightly brushing my ear, making my grip tighten on the desk. I impatiently looked at the clock, only ten more minutes. I grab a piece of loose leaf and write one simple word, "No." He grabs the paper from me and scrawls next to it in a nearly illegible script, "Why?" I snatch it back and print, "You know why, I'm surprised you're not freaking out about it right now." His eyebrow shoots up in surprise and he takes the paper back and scratches, "I feel like we've known each other for forever. I'm okay with it." At this, I let a small hiss escape through my teeth as I hold back an urge to gulp air.

The bell rings and I'm momentarily distracted from the topic, and person, at hand. Grabbing my books, I make my way to the doorway, or at least try to, for there he is, grabbing my arm once again.

"Whoa there, where do you think you're going? Yah gotta help me get to my next class, don't cha?" He asked me with an amused smile plastered all over his face. His hand feels like it is burning through my skin, and I try and suppress a small shudder. I stare at him a few seconds, still dumb founded at the shock of my current predicament, then sigh again as I pushed the thought out of my head.

"Yah, I wouldn't forget, Ichi, I'm still a bit shocked at the whole thing… We have art next, yes?" I didn't even notice when I called him 'Ichi', a nick-name usually given by ones of intimate relations. He stared at me a bit then replied, "Didn't know we were going this far this soon," He eyed me as I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth again at the slight slip.

"Ah, my apologies, Kurosaki-san. I just… well, I'll tell you after school," I decided after seeing all the bizarre looks from my classmates as we trudged down the hall towards the art wing. He leaned over my shoulder and gently whispered in my ear so no one could hear, "I don't mind."


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcoming Committee

What a Character!

Chapter 2: The welcoming committee

Rated:

Summary: Amelia welcomes Ichigo to the school, and after a long first day, she is asked by Ichigo to hang out after school… there she meets all his friends…

Author's Note: This is my first time writing this little do-hickey thing… so I hope I did everything correctly and that you enjoy the second installment of What a Character! I must say this all came to me in a very strange and realistic dream… hmm… I've been reading too much fanfic U_U;

P.S. I'm so very sorry if everyone seems OOC! I just let it go where it wants to…

The rest of the day went by in a blur, of Ichigo carting me around the school, more like me directing him which way to tow me off to, and after what seemed like a million years and a billion strange stares and whispers later, school was finally over. After the last bell for our ninth period class rang, Ichigo stood up, offered his and said simply, "Let's hang out afterschool today,"

"I, uh sure!" I hastily replied to the carrot top, taking a hold of his hand. It seemed almost familiar to me now, since he had been pulling me and me directing him all day, and I didn't hesitate when he offered. I couldn't help but notice the small smile that crept up on his lips.

"What?" I asked him.

"What what?" He replied snarkly.

"You just smiled there," I stated with controlled interest.

"So I did, so I did…" He trailed off and ended with a wide grin, squeezing my hand for reassurance. Surprising me he suddenly barked, "Okay! Let's go!" And yanked my hand, along with me, to the front doors of the school.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I ask as we trot down the sidewalk from the school to the main road.

"I have absolutely no idea!" He replied frankly and looked down to grin at me again. A quiet buzzing was all of a sudden heard and he stopped suddenly to pull a small cell phone from his jeans pocket. He glared at the screen a moment, his hand still firmly clasped in mine. I could feel my face heat up as passer bys stared at us standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Schoolmates gawking were one thing, pedestrians in public was another. I glanced back at Ichigo who was furiously typing on his cell with only one hand. He suddenly stopped, waited a second then snapped the phone shut proceeding to shove it back in his pocket. He then drew his attention back to me and an even bigger grin grew on his face.

" I know _exactly_ where we are going now! Let's go _this way_!" He exclaimed and trotted off towards the public library, with me in tow.

Entering the library, Ichigo turns and looks at me.

"Okay, now what genius?" I ask him. He just shrugs and starts browsing, his hand still grasped in mine. I gently pull away and state, "I'm going to look at the manga," His eyes widen in surprise and another grin crawls up his face.

"You have _manga_ here?" He exclaims almost a little too loudly, winning a hush from the nearest librarian.

"Er, but of course, I love it!" I hastily reply, because in truth I did love manga, maybe a little too much. _This will be the perfect time to show him._ I thought to myself. Taking a deep breath, I led him to the well stocked manga isle of the library, making him gasp and have another smile creep up his face.

"Wow, there is sure a lot for an American library!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah, that's because the librarian in charge of getting graphic novels is my friend, and I usually ask for manga instead of comic books. She always gets me manga so we have quite a collection here," I state nonchalantly.

"You must be someone she likes if there is all this!" He grins again and exaggerates it by sweeping his arm open.

"Tsk, I only have a small say, and our library has a pretty big budget, so I usually get lots of manga to read. Oh, right! I, uh, have something to show you. But you must promise me something," I look at him with eyes of sincerity.

"Alright, what is it?" He replies, slight humor dancing in his eyes.

"Promise you won't freak out. Please. It's a library. And I know it will blow your mind. So, take a few breaths and close your eyes please," I plead him. He's going to need it for what I am about to show him.

"Okay," he replies by closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Already he has put so much trust into me. We have only known each other for a day, but I have known him for a long time now. Longer than he could even imagine. He was so nice, so energetic, so… _Ichigo_.

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't break him from this little dream he was in.

I didn't want to lose him.

I sighed inwardly and grabbed a random manga off the shelf. To my luck, it was Parasyte, a manga that is hard to get in the U.S., and I placed it into his hands.

"Oh _wow_!" He exclaimed, "It's not an easily attainable manga here, right? I must say it is one of my favorites."

"It is my favorite, that is why I asked the librarian to get it for me," I beamed at him. We were interrupted again by none other than his cell phone, buzzing in his pocket again. He retrieved it and began typing at a much quicker pace than when he was holding my hand. As he clacked away at the keys, a smile crossed his lips for the umpteenth time today, his eyes glinted, and he snapped his phone shut.

"Put that back, there is something _I_ want to show _you_," With that he grabbed my hand again, giving me only a moment to shove the book carefully back on the shelf. Exiting the library, he stops again, lifts his arm and waves.

I have a heart attack.

_Is that, no, it couldn't be could it?_ I think desperately to myself. I try to assess the situation quickly, diverting my eyes from the person who was sauntering over from the other end of the parking lot. Sauntering was the most perfect word for the graceful move of those long muscular legs…

"Uh, Amelia? Are you okay?" Ichigo snaps me out of my daze and I immediately take in a deep breath, not even noticing I had been holding it. I curtly nod yes, not moving my gaze from the grey cement beneath my feet. Ichigo lets go of my hand, and only then do I dare look up and see who it was now embracing Ichigo with a brotherly hug. My mouth opens and closes like a loose shutter as I gape at the gorgeous male in front of me. Ichigo turns and comes closer with the male, and I quickly close my mouth to prevent what little embarrassment I could.

"Hey, meet my friend Amelia," Ichigo introduces me to his friend, "Amelia, this is Renji Abarai"


	3. Chapter 3: Didn't you know?

Didn't you know?

_So, I've given up on those thingies that people have in the beginning with all the explaining stuff. You really can just skip past this nonsense, and get on to the (hopefully) good stuff yet to come, but I'm really sorry if anyone has been patiently waiting for the next chapter (yeah right) but anyway. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any characters from Bleach, nor is Ichigo real. Also, pardon any OOCness that may (probably) take place._

I do not remember much after that, especially when those tattooed arms wrapped themselves around me in a warm, scratch that, _hot_ embrace. Ichigo just grinned as he saw my face become similar to that of a volcano in heat and color. And it was precisely because of that that made it all the worse when Renji put his arm around Ichigo's waist. It seemed so _normal_ for them too, like as if it happened every day, instantly making my heart sink into the pit of my stomach.

I immediately backed off, taking the slightest step away from the pair. I smiled a little too sweetly at them, Ichigo's energetic demeanor quickly catching onto the façade I crafted swiftly. He went to reach out to me, touching me gently on the arm. I flinched. His eyes widened. He turned to Renji, who was looking at us through slanted eyes.

"Renji, Amelia here was just showing me around the area, and the school. It turns out our schedules are exactly the same! Isn't that awesome?" He tried to perk the suddenly soggy atmosphere, my eyes fixated on a very interesting pebble.

"Yeah, it is." Stated Renji in reply, eyes scanning me like a piece of meat briefly. Then, finding no real threat, broke into a genuine grin and chuckled lightly, "So, you like Ichigo, yeh? I can read yer eyes, an' yer face. The only problem with liking Ichigo is that I got him first. So he's mine, lady." His grin became wolfish as he looked down at me, gripping Ichigo tighter to himself, who had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Fucking asshole…" Ichigo mumbled, only making Renji's grin wider.

"That's exactly what I'll be doing tonight, Ichi." Ichigo's scowl fit his face more than his smile did, it seemed.

"Ummm… I'll just let you guys… Erm, go." I replied weakly, a slight waver in my voice. I was then completely thrown off guard as one of Renji's arms looped about my shoulders, his other still around Ichigo's waist.

"Where do you think yer goin'? Didn't you say that you were going to show little Ichi here around?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to check out the library, and they have more manga books here than I thought, so let me go you damn pineapple head so I can go and read some with Amelia here." He ended his statement with a small huff, slightly pushing Renji away.

"Hey hey! Why can't I come too?" He nearly whined, but it ended up sounding more like a low grunt.

"You don't know how to stay quiet." Ichigo countered. Renji frowned.

"You know how to be an ass." Renji shot back, small jolts of electricity seeming to bounce off each of their bodies at one another.

"How about," I broke in, "We all go into the library. Quietly." They both stared at me like I had just beaten up their little sister. I was meddling in their affairs, after all.

The fire in both of their eyes died down after a minute, and before I knew it they were howling with laughter, tears almost running down their cheeks. I raised an eyebrow in query, and their laughing died down to mere chuckles.

"Sorry sorry… We always get like this. Don't let it scare you." Ichigo managed to pull off through the occasional snicker, and then sobered up, "Yes, let's go back inside, let Renji scope out the place."

This could be my opportunity, for they were _both right there fucking in front of me_. I almost died again at the thought, but then remembered something. They are together. So that means… Almost every single yaoi fangirl ever has just had their dreams come true, literally and in real life.

I suppressed a slight shudder as I remembered a particularly risqué one I had read the other night, and saw this as a silent gift from whoever may inhabit the heavens. I focused my attention back at the two bishies, their hands firmly clasped together as they browsed the manga section. Walking over, I tapped them on the shoulder, and curled my finger up for them to follow me.

We walked into the computer room, and I sat down in front of the private one in the corner, usually reserved for students doing homework. Quickly typing in my library ID and password, the home screen started up and I clicked on the internet icon.

This time for sure.

I was going to tell them.

Both of them.

I logged onto my favorite anime and manga website, scrolling down a list of manga titles, I hovered the mouse over the one titled "Bleach" but hesitated. The pair of males behind me weren't exactly paying attention to what I was doing, too wrapped up in making fun of the patrons.

I hesitated.

Hesitated.

Then clicked on "Blue Exorcist*" instead.

The sigh that left my lips was barely audible, and the two behind me didn't even notice until I dragged their attention back to the screen with a quick whistle. I put my iPod headphones into the jack and shoved one in each of their ears. I had watched this episode many times, so didn't need to listen to the sound as the English translation appeared at the bottom of the screen.

They watched the episode with pure intensity, and were grinning madly by the time the final credits started to play.

"That," Stated Renji, "Was fuckin' _awesome_." The walk back out to Renji's car involved them pretending to explode into blue flames and mirthful laughter usually followed right after.

I had not asked, but Renji was obviously older than Ichigo, if he had his license _and_ a car, a fire-red mustang no less. We all piled in, and Renji purred the machine to life, revving it slightly as he turned out of the parking lot.

"So, where are we going?" I asked nonchalantly, secretly wishing I had not gotten into the car.

"My place." Ichigo smiled, turning to face me briefly, a smile dancing on his lips that made my stomach flop. I sighed a little, settling into the posh leather seating.

It was a quick drive to Ichigo's place, not five minutes and we were rolling into the driveway of a fairly normal sized house. We got out of the car and went inside, grabbing a snack and soda from the fridge.

"Who's up for video games?" Ichigo called from the adjoining room as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Am I allowed in here?" I ask, being a girl and all, wasn't it inappropriate?

"Yeah, my dad doesn't care. He's at work anyway."

"He must have long shifts at the hospital, huh?" I slip, eyes widening slightly as I register what I just said.

"Yeah…" He stared at me a moment, then brushed it off turning toward Renji, "See? I told you we were meant to be friends."

"Or she's just your neighborhood stalker." Renji chuckled.

"I live nowhere near here!" I retaliated in my defense. It just makes his grin wider, and was about to say something but Ichigo stopped him. With a kiss.

A kiss.

I watched their mouths glide over each other's easily, but for just the briefest moment as one of them had their breath catch. I started to feel slightly hot, but pushed the emotion down and far away as Ichigo placed a controller in my hand.

"Mario Kart time!" He declared, and just as we were about to start the game, a slight breeze fell on my neck that was not there before. I turned around in unison with Ichigo, looking to the now open window with a… Was that a _person_ balancing precariously on the ledge there? He jumped into the room, how he climbed up to the second story I'll never know, and had the biggest shit-eating grin on. Blue eyes locked with mine quizzically, as my own traveled to his azure locks sticking haphazardly from his scalp. Ichigo was up in half a second, pouncing on the beast of a man.

"You fucking asshole! Why the fuck are you here? Go home already, you damn stray cat! I don't want you here while I have company over, how many times to I have to tell you, shit head?" He was violently pushing the other man out of the window, or at least trying to. The other was barely putting up a fight, yet hardly budged. Renji looked on in plain amusement at the whole thing.

I felt like a rock, my body unable to move. That man is sadistic. That man has killed hundreds, if not thousands of people. That man is the devil himself.

That man, is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

_DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN. Wow I'm so creative, ripping off of my last chapter haha but my muse has not been nice to me lately… Still, I hope you liked it._

*_I really love this manga, it's a great read, and the anime actually follows the storyline (so far as I know). Check it out._


End file.
